jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Best of Ranma 2000
Best of Ranma 2000 is the full list of TASS Awards given for the year 2000. Annual Awards Monthly Awards January Continuing Series *1st: Paragon *2nd: Way of the Ninjitsu Part 3 *3rd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 26 Mini Series *1st: Girl Days *2nd: Ranma and Akane: A Love Story *3rd: A Change of Scene One Shots *1st: You've Got Ranma *2nd: A Tale of Ten Yen *3rd: The Veils Placed Over Other's Eyes February Continuing Series *1st: Daigakusei No Ranma Part 28 *2nd: Way of the Ninjitsu Part 4 *3rd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 28 Mini Series *1st: Heart of the Immortal *2nd: Ranma and Akane: A Love Story *3rd: Redheads :*''Sound Hearts'' One Shots *1st: A Man Among Women *2nd: Reflections on an Arranged Marriage *3rd: Mourning Becomes Kuonji March Continuing Series *1st: Way of the Ninjitsu Part 5 *2nd: Daigakusei no Ranma Part 29 *3rd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 30 Mini Series *1st: Ranma and Akane: A Love Story *2nd: A Kiss to the Victor *3rd: A Duet of Pigtails One Shots *1st: Previous Arrangements *2nd: Multiplication *3rd: Crossed Destinies April Continuing Series *1st: Daigakusei no Ukyo Part 12 *2nd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 31 *3rd: Las Aventuras de Macho Caballo Part 35 Mini Series *1st: Ranma and Akane: A Love Story *2nd: Heart of the Immortal *3rd: Wanderer One Shots *1st: Kasumi and the Gaki *2nd: Markings :*''Japanese Psycho'' May Continuing Series *1st: Mirrors Multiplied Part 18 *2nd: Interface Part 1 *3rd: The Immortals Mini Series *1st: Tenchi & Ranma - Together Forever *2nd: Relentless *3rd: The Saotome Gambit One Shots *1st: Courage *2nd: Fairytales for Otaku *3rd: Leaving Akane June Continuing Series *1st: First Blood *2nd: On a Clear Day You Can See Forever *3rd: Interface Part 2 Mini Series *1st: The Saotome Gambit :*''Waters Under Earth'' *3rd: MeSsEd Up! One Shots *1st: Lessons of Mastery *2nd: To Destroy a CD *3rd: Nightmare July Continuing Series *1st: Fate of Love Prologue *2nd: Adulthood of a Modern Dynasty Prologue *3rd: Interface Part 3 Mini Series *1st: The Saotome Gambit *2nd: Path of the Wolf *3rd: Waters Under Earth One Shots *1st: Those Who Hunt Ninjas *2nd: The Smallest Kuno August Continuing Series *1st: Way of the Ninjitsu Part 7 *2nd: Adulthood of a Modern Dynasty Part 2 *3rd: Schools United Part 1 Mini Series *1st: The Saotome Gambit *2nd: Tenchi and Ranma, Together Forever *3rd: Destiny's Child One Shots *1st: Love Pill Panic *2nd: Realization *3rd: The Right Man September Continuing Series *1st: Schools United Part 5 *2nd: Interface Part 5 *3rd: Adulthood of a Modern Dynasty Part 3 Mini Series *1st: Genma's Daughter *2nd: The Saotome Gambit *3rd: Heart of the Immortal One Shots *1st: Making Kittens *2nd: Sacrifice for Manhood *3rd: Joy of Youth October Continuing Series *1st: Schools United Part 6 *2nd: Interface Part 6 *3rd: Legend of the Green Dragon Part 4 Mini Series *1st: Wrath of Gods *2nd: A Change of Scene *3rd: The Saotome Gambit One Shots *1st: Cast a Second Line Into the Sea *2nd: I Wish I Were in Love Again *3rd: Remember November Continuing Series *1st: Fate of Love Part 1 *2nd: Twin Black Phoenix Part 2 *3rd: Twin Black Phoenix Part 1 Mini Series *1st: Girl Days *2nd: Wrath of Gods *3rd: The Saotome Gambit One Shots *1st: The Lady's Dilemma *2nd: Le Canard a la Pekin *3rd: Other Side of the Coin December Continuing Series *1st: Adulthood of a Modern Dynasty Part 5 *2nd: Anything Goes School of Fanfiction *3rd: A Healer's Art Mini Series *1st: Girl Days *2nd: The Juuban Incident *3rd: Past and Future One Shots *1st: A Gift for Mom *2nd: Is Ranma-chan Hurt? *3rd: Almost Cinderella See Also References Category:Meta